Majestic feelings
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [RayJohnny] Ray gets a mysterious fever and collapses. After doing some research the guys conclude that the only way to save him to to have someone with a fire bitbeast kiss him, and since Johnny is the only one...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Majestic feelings:  
Summary: Ray gets a mysteriousfever and collapses. After doing some research the guys conclude that the only way to save him is to have a blader with a fire Bitbeast to kiss him, and since Johnny is the only one…  
Pairings: Ray/Johnny  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Relatively pointless.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Ok, this is for Kris the Ninja pirate. She asked for a Ray/Johnny a while ago. Sorry it took a while. It's not very good. The plot just hit me out of the blue one day and I had to get it down as soon as I could. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

Kai was watching, wearily, as his team trained. He got the distinct feeling that something was wrong. He looked over the group and his gaze fell on Ray. He was breathing heavily and his face flushed. It was either from the training that Hiro is making them do. Or the Neko-jin has a fever. 

Somehow, Kai got the feeling that it was the latter of the two. He better stop this training now.

"Hey guys." Kai said as he stood up. "I think that's enough training for today."

"Why's that, Kai?" Hiro asked from the opposite of the dojo.

Kai opened his mouth to speak when he noticed that Ray was looking unsteady on his feet. Suddenly, the dark hair youth collapsed.

"Ray!"

Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing to rush to their fallen teammate and friend. Kai reached him first and knelt by his side. He gently picked Ray's head up and placed it in his lap.

"He's breathing." Kai said as Hiro knelt down next to him. "But he doesn't seem to be conscious."

"We better get him inside." Hiro said then turned to Max and Tyson who were standing behind him. "You two get a futon out."

"Someone better get some cool water too." Kai said as he helped Hiro pick Ray up off the ground. "He has a fever. A pretty nasty one too."

Everyone nodded as Tyson and Max raced inside to get the futon ready and Hilary dashed into the kitchen to get a bowl of cool water. Kenny and Daichi stayed out of everyone's way as Hiro carried Ray inside.

Carefully, Kai helped lay Ray down on the futon, pulling the blankets up to his chin. He placed his hand on Ray's forehead and cursed under his breath. "I think his fever is getting worst."

Hiro placed a moisten cloth onto Ray's forehead and almost immediately is was dry. "How the hell?" He muttered.

"This is no ordinary fever." Kai muttered.

"What are his symptoms, Kai?" Kenny asked as he sat on the floor and opened his laptop.

"Shortness of breath, severe sweating, high fever, tightness of the throat, swollen glands." Kai replied as Kenny typed on his laptop.

A few moments later he frowned. "I'm not getting anything unusual, Kai."

Kai also frowned and was about to reply when a voice from outside the dojo cut him off. "Hey, is anybody here!"

"Hush, Johnny." Came another voice. "There's no need to be rude."

"Whatever."

"Oh right, it's Johnny and Robert." Tyson said. "I forgot they were visiting today."

"We're in here guys!" Max called, walking out into the hall and outside. A moment later he returns with Robert and Johnny in tow. Immediately the two of them gasps slightly in surprise and concern.

"What happened?" Robert asked.

Kai looked up from checking Ray's pulse as Hiro tries to place yet another moisten cloth on Ray's forehead. "We're not exactly sure. He just fainted."

Robert nodded as he knelt down beside Hiro. Johnny stayed near the door, the look of concern marring his face. Kai looked towards him and noticed that there was something strange about him. It was like he was almost fearful.

He smirked. He had found out that Ray has a fondness for the Scot. How he found out is something that the world may never know. He also knows that the redhead also holds a fondness for Ray.

"Ah! Guys!" Kenny said as he looked up from his laptop, tugging at his hair. "I can't find anything about Ray's symptoms."

"There has to be something, Kenny." Hilary said as he leaned over his shoulder. "This seriously can't be normal."

"Maybe we should check out the library." Robert suggested. "We might find something there."

"Good idea." Hiro said next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're bound to find some answers there."

"We all can't go." Kai said. "One of us will have to stay behind."

"I'll do it." Johnny said suddenly. Everyone turned to him surprised, but nodded. There was no time to argue about it. "What do I have to do?" He asked as he knelt down by Ray's side.

"Just keep him comfortable." Kai said, standing up. "We'll be back shortly."

Johnny nodded as he kept his eyes on Ray's still form. He heard the front door open and then close moments later. Then he was alone. Alone with his unconscious crush.

Typical. The only time he gets to spend with his crush is when he's unconscious and suffering from some mysterious illness.

… … … … …

Once they had reached the library they all set off in different directions. Looking up books in every section they could find and in any language. Kai picked up books off the shelf and flick rapidly through the pages, his eyes expertly picking up key words only. So far, nothing had caught his attention.

He glanced momentary up from his book to look at the others. He sees that they are fairing no better than he is. He sighs and picks up another book.

It wasn't until he picked it up did he realize how old this book was. He was about to put it back down when he caught sight of all the key words he was looking for. He looked closer and noticed that this book may hold the reason to Ray's illness.

"Guys!" He said as loudly as he was allowed too in a public library. "I think I found something."

… … … … …

Johnny placed a moisten cloth on Ray's forehead again, feeling frustrated when the cloth quickly dried again. He sighed and looked down at Ray's still form. Subconsciously, he lifted his hand, his fingers just touching Ray's hair. It was as soft as he had imagine. It felt like silk under his finger tips.

His fingers lift Ray's hair to gently flitter over his smooth tan cheek, feeling the heat from his fever.

"What's happening to you, Ray?" He whispered.

… … … … …

"So what you're saying is that someone with a fire bitbeast has to kiss him." Robert asked slowly.

Kai flipped through the book again. "That sounds right."

"It's up to you, Kai." Max said.

"Don't look at me." Kai said as he snapped the book shut in one hand. "I can't kiss him. The book says a fire bitbeast and Dranzer is a holy fire bitbeast. There's a difference you know."

"So that leaves just one person."

… … … … …

"Me?" Johnny asked, looking surprised. "I'm the only one who can cure Ray?"

"That's right." Max nodded, then turned his puppy dog eyes on. "You have to help him, Johnny. Please?"

"Arg, get those things away from me." Johnny said as he backed away from Max. "Fine, I'll do it. How did he get like this, anyway?"

"I think it had something to do with that strange beybattle he had yesterday." Hiro said, his arms folded across his chest.

"Strange beybattle?" Robert asked, intrigued.

"It's not uncommon to have random bladers suddenly appear for a match, but yesterday, for some reason the kid didn't seem at all disappointed that he lost."

"Hey, that's right." Tyson said, snapping his fingers. "I also remember him saying that Ray will loose eventually."

"How strange." Robert murmured.

"Enough." Johnny said. "What do I have to do?"

Everyone coughs and Kenny murmurs something.

"What was that?" Johnny asked.

Kai smirked. "You'll have to kiss him. Right on the lips, Johnny-boy."

Silence reigned, then Johnny blushed a dark red, almost the same color as his hair. "…Everyone out now!"

He pushed everyone out of the room and slammed the door shut. He leaned against the door, embarrassed and nervous.

Blushing fiercely, Johnny walks over to where Ray was laying, still and silent. He knelt down by his side, his eyes softening when he noticed how peaceful and serene he looks. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, timidly placing his lips on top of Ray's.

He wasn't sure of what was suppose to happen so he started to pull back. Suddenly, Ray's arm moves and wraps around his waist. Johnny gave a startle yell and fell into Ray's chest. His blush deepened when Ray blinked open his golden eyes. He blinked at him a few times, then smiled widely.

"How you doing, Johnny?"

"Ray, I…" Johnny started to say but was cut off when Ray suddenly moved, reversing their roles. So now Johnny was on his back and Ray was leaning over him. "What?"

"I've always wanted to do this." Ray said then placed his lips on Johnny's.

Johnny's eyes widen, then slowly slipped shut. He pressed himself against Ray, more than happy to return the kiss.

Unbeknownst to the pair, several peeping toms peeked inside and watched the whole thing. Kai sniggered to himself as the others gaped in awe. He pushed them back and closed the door, ignoring the groans of disappointment. He begin to walk away when suddenly Robert grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Since when do you play match maker?"

"Hush you, or I'll get you together with your crush." Kai warned. He smirked when he was rewarded with a deep blush from the older teen.

"What on earth do you mean?" Robert muttered.

"Don't think that I don't know that you have a crush on Hiro, Robbie."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

It's pretty crappy and I might expand on it later or something. I hope it's ok anyway. 

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2 that NiennaAngel wrote

Hi! This is the second chapter, which I did not write. NiennaAngel wrote it for me when I was suffering from writer's block. She's a sweety (huggles) So send your praises to her. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Thankies!

* * *

Johnny sat down beside Ray who was watching his team practice along with Robert. Despite his seemingly complete recovery after their first kiss Ray had relapsed slightly, but was starting to get better. The Scottish gladiator watched his boyfriend through cautious eyes. They had officially become boyfriends the same day as their first kiss, but it still felt odd to the salamander. He had spent a long time watching the graceful tiger from afar that it was hard to believe he could actually hold said tiger. Ray lifted turned his attention from the battle between Max and Kai to smile softly at Johnny. He motioned for the Scot to move in front of him and the redhead happily complied. Ray's arms wound around his salamander's shoulders and pulled him back against his chest. Johnny let his eyes wander as he relaxed in the Chinese tiger's arms. Violet orbs landed on his captain talking to the G Revolution's coach. Smirking he directed his boyfriend's crush to the pair as well. Ray rested his chin on top of Johnny's head and laughed. "I think Kai has his hand in that. He keeps giving the two an excuse to spend time together alone." 

"Kai didn't set everything up to get us together did he?" Johnny asked as a horrifying thought crossed his mind.

"What do you mean?" Ray shifted so that he could look into the Scot's face as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"He didn't set it so that you would get sick did he? He wouldn't go that far would he?" Johnny was clearly worried which Ray found irresistibly adorable. He placed a firm kiss against Johnny's lips and smiled.

"No, he wouldn't do that. The thing you have to remember is that Kai is always thinking. I'm sure when he realized that there was an opportunity to get us together he took it. Kai and I are like brothers. He wouldn't hurt me." Johnny nodded reassured that everything was alright.

"What happened exactly? No one's really said what happened to make you sick in the first place. The others mentioned something about a weird beybattle, but nothing else."

"I've seen that kid before actually. He and I used to compete in the same street competitions in Hong Kong. There was something really weird about his bitbeast that made his opponents sick. It didn't happen all the time, but we all eventually figured out that he was doing it. He has Cerberus for a bitbeast so it's not really surprising that it has that kind of power. I really hate that bitbeast. It's the kind that has fifty heads instead of three. I'm not sure what he was doing here, but he probably just wanted to battle me. I never battled him while I was in Hong Kong and he always hated me for that. I think I insulted him one too many times before I left to join the BBA." Ray kissed Johnny's cheek before nuzzling his neck gently. "Don't worry about it okay? It's fine now. I'm almost completely healed. I just don't have as much energy or as big of an appetite as usual, but I'm sure that will be just fine in a few more days." Johnny nodded and leaned his head back against Ray's chest. Johnny's gaze rested on Robert and Hiro once more and smiled. If those two could get together everything would be fine.

Hiro smiled softly at the noble standing in front of him. He had been enjoying the conversations they had over the past few days and was looking forward to getting the German blader more. "Why don't we go for a walk? I think the others will be fine on their own for a little while." Robert nodded his consent and followed as Hiro started to walk away. "Are you enjoying yourself in Japan? I know it's a bit different from Germany."

Robert chuckled as he nodded. "I think a bit different is an understatement though. The cultures are very different and it's hard to find a good German restaurant anywhere in this city. Actually, I don't think there is one. I'm sure I would have been able to find it by now if it existed."

It was Hiro's turn to laugh. "You're a very surprising individual Robert. I think you've countered every bad thing the press has ever said about you during your stay."

Robert shrugged slightly. "They say what they want to say based on stereotypes of what a noble should be like. Just because my family is stuck in the dark ages when the titles of Lord actually mattered doesn't mean I am. The title is for show these days to say that my family is better than others because we were at one point your rulers and in some cases owners. It's annoying and uncalled for. People are people regardless of how much money or how many titles they have." Robert shook his head in annoyance, but stopped and smiled up at Hiro. "Please, ignore my ramblings. It's a sore topic for me."

"That's alright. I don't mind listening to you ramble. You don't usually say a whole lot because you think over everything you say and then discard most of what you think as possibly offensive and stay silent. When you ramble I get a better idea of who you are and what you think. So, please, feel free to ramble about me without fear of offending me. It's actually very hard to do." Robert blushed lightly as they came to a stop next to the Granger's pond out of sight from where the others were practicing. Hiro raised his hand and gently ran his fingertips along the griffin's cheekbone. "Somehow when you blush you go from elegantly beautiful to elegantly adorable. I didn't think it was possible" he whispered softly as he stepped closer to the younger man. Robert's blush doubled in intensity at the compliment. He opened his mouth to say something and then stopped unsure of how to respond to it. Hiro chuckled. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Robert nodded as he raised his hand and placed it gently on the bluenette's chest. Hiro's arms snaked around his waist pulling him closer hoping for a kiss, but Robert bowed his head and rested his forehead against Hiro's chest instead. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. This is just all a little too surreal. I'm pretty sure that I'll wake up any minute now and I don't want to be disappointed when I do." Robert's fingers curled around the fabric of Hiro's shirt tightly. He wanted to kiss the older blader, but was desperately afraid of being let down when he woke up from this wonderful dream.

Hiro slipped his fingers beneath Robert's chin and gently lifted his face. "I assure you Robert. This isn't a dream. It's really happening." Robert stared up at him with burgundy eyes swimming with a complex mixture of emotions. Hiro found it difficult to pin any of them down long enough to identify. He could only hope that one of those emotions was love. Gently he pressed his lips against Robert's and wasn't disappointed when the noble started to respond albeit hesitantly. His hands moved up Robert's back pulling him even closer. One hand stopped between the noble's shoulder blades while the other rose to help support his neck. All hesitation disappeared from the kiss as the hand Robert had been keeping at his side rose and rested gently on the side of Hiro's neck. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I think I'm in heaven." Hiro's response was to press their lips together in another gentle, exploring kiss. Robert's lips parted allowing his partner access to his mouth. Hiro took full advantage and ran his tongue teasingly along every part of the noble's sweet cavern. He smiled to himself when he realized that the iced drink he had seen in Robert's hand earlier had been caramel flavored. They parted when they heard cheering coming from behind them. Robert tried to pull out of Hiro's embrace and turn around, but the elder wasn't going to let him. Sighing he rested his head against Hiro's chest. "They're _all_ watching aren't they?"

"Yes, but Kai is making everyone leave. I never thought he'd be a matchmaker, but ever since he and Max got together he's been getting all of his friends together as well. Johnny and Ray weren't the first and I'm sure we won't be the last." Robert laughed softly as he slipped his hand from the side of Hiro's neck to the back pulling him in for another kiss. It was brief, but was enough for both. They needed just one last taste of each other before rejoining the others.

"Kai and Max are dating?" Robert inquired softly.

"For almost a year now. They don't tell a lot of people and they're careful about public displays of affection so no one has really figured it out. Tyson, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary still haven't figured it out and the only reason Ray and I know is because we walked in on them making out in the kitchen a few months ago. They fessed up once we found out, but they certainly weren't going to tell anyone unless they were caught." Robert shook his head as they joined Ray and Johnny on the porch. The later pair was cuddled on the steps so Robert and Hiro took the porch swing and watched the practice battle that was happening between Tyson and Daichi.

* * *

It's pretty clear that NiennaAngel wrote it, huh? After all, it's good. Far better then anything I could think up. Please review and send all your love to Nienna. Thanks again! 


End file.
